Primer lugar
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: First Place. Autor: Justis76 Mientras Phoenix y Maya forman parte de una competencia dirigida por Edgeworth. Nick busca la oportunidad de decirle a Maya como se siente. PxM
1. Capitulo 1

"¡Niiiick!¡Más despacio! ¿De dónde sacas tanta energía?" Maya se queja detrás de mí, tropezándose mientras trata de alcanzarme.

"Dios Maya, no sé. Quizá si le bajaras a las hamburguesas, serias capaz de alcanzarme." Brome, sonriendo. Maya me saca la lengua.

"¿De todas formas, por qué la casa del Sr. Edgeworth tiene que estar tan lejos de las paradas de autobús? Sabes Nick, deberías conseguir un auto." Maya se queja en medio de resoplos. No la puedo culpar, hemos estado caminando por lo que se siente como una hora, y aparte ésta haciendo calor.

"Empiezo a creer que la casa de Edgeworth ésta alejada de todo. ¿Cuándo fue la vez que vimos la casa del uno y del otro? Puede que no pudiera con la idea de tener vecinos, así que se consiguió una casa en el lugar más alejado que pudo encontrar." Remarque. "Como sea, ésta al frente. Sera mejor que tenga una buena razón para llamarnos con este calor."

"Pero tienes que admitirlo, Nick. Es algo emocionante." Maya exclamo. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que el Sr. Edgeworth nos llamó de la nada? ¡Ni siquiera nos quiso decir que pasaba! ¡Es como un secreto! ¿Puede que sea una fiesta sorpresa? ¿Nick, es tu cumpleaños?"

"No, Maya, mi cumpleaños no será sino hasta unos meses." Suspiro, un tanto exasperado. Nos detuvimos en frente de la puerta. Déjale a Edgeworth tener una de las mejores casas de la ciudad. ¿De todas formas, cuánto se ésta ganado como fiscal? Ni siquiera he visto el interior, pero solo con ver el exterior de la mansión de Edgeworth, me doy cuenta de que le están pagando demasiado. Hace que mi ya no tan bonito apartamento parezca un basurero. Ignoro mi envidia y me volteo hacia Maya.

Ella se voltea hacia mí. "¿Qué pasa Nick?"

"Ah…"

_¡Vamos, hazlo ahora! ¡Dile cómo te sientes!_

Me he estado sujetando a la idea desde hace semanas. ¿Le digo o no le digo? Al principio trate de decirme a mí mismo que no debería. Ella es la hermana menor de Mia, ella es mucho más joven que yo, y ella se supone que es mi asistenta, no había forma de que pudiera esperar de que ella se sintiera de la misma manera que yo. Pero eventualmente me di cuenta de que Maya importa mucho en mi vida, y no había forma de que pudiera dejarlo todo y solo ser su amigo sin siquiera intentarlo.

Recibí una epifanía hace unos días. Y desde ese entonces decidí que tenía que decirle como me sentía.

Al principio pensé que sería fácil. Solo tendría que caminar hacia ella, agarrarla de la cintura, besarla, y susurrar "Maya te amo". Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no sería tan fácil. Cada que trataba de decirle algo, ella siempre estaba muy ocupada con el algo de Samurái de acero, o hamburguesas, o… cualquier cosa, de verdad. Necesito la atención indivisible de Maya, pero cada que trato de confesarme algo más está en su cabeza, o algo en el camino, O mi elección de tiempo ésta mal. Ya pasaron tres días, y no estoy nada más cerca de decirle como me siento a como estaba antes…

Maya se saca de mis pensamientos. "¡Vamos, Nick! ¡Tenemos que irnos, así que date prisa!"

Suspire. _El momento equivocado, otra vez._ "Olvídalo, te digo después. Vamos a ver que se trae Edgeworth entre manos." Toque el timbre y unos momentos después Edgeworht sale de la puerta.

"Wright" Él dice, con su lúgubre voz presente. "Llegas tarde."

"¡Pues perdón! ¡No es nuestra culpa que tu casa este tan alejada de la parada!" Retruque.

Una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Edgeworth. "Entonces deberías considerar un nuevo método de transporte. Como sea, no importa. Entren, los invitados que tuvieron la _decencia_ de llegar a tiempo han estado esperando por un tiempo."

Irritado pero también desesperado para salirme del sol, seguí a Edgeworth adentro, Maya me siguió por detrás. Adentro nos encontramos con Gumshoe, Franziska, una chica la cual presumo es la asistenta de la cual Edgeworth me ha hablado (May, creo que ese era su nombre.) y… ¿Larry? ¿Qué es lo que se trae entre manos?

"¿Ah, Edgeworth, qué ésta pasando aquí?" Pregunte dudoso.

"Bien, ahora bien. Recuerda tus modales. No creo que hayas tenido el placer de conocer mí, am, asistenta en persona. ¿No es así?" Edgeworht me reprende. Apunto a la dirección de su empleada.

"Phoenix Wright," Dije, estirando mi mano. Ella la sacude y responde con "Kay Faraday."

Maya saluda a la asistenta de Edgeworth con su entusiasmo de siempre, agitando su mano en el aire y diciendo. "¡Hola, soy Maya!"

Edgeworth se aclara la garganta. "Bien, ya que están todos aquí, diré los asuntos concernientes. Como todos ustedes sabrán, mi nuevo auto será importado pronto…"

Ngh. Claro que sabemos. Es todo lo que él ha estado diciendo las últimas semanas. 'Es mucho más elegante que el que tengo ahora. También rinde mucho más' Lo juro, si solo nos trajo aquí para regodearse…

"… y por ende, ya no tengo uso para mi viejo auto. Así que, por la bondad de mi corazón, he decidido dárselo a uno de ustedes." Edgeworth concluye.

Casi como se lo esperaba, todos los invitados gritaron "¡¿QUÉ?!" Por el anuncio de Edgeworth.

"Espera, un momento. ¿Así no más vas a darle a uno de nosotros tu auto? No es que quiera sonar mal agradecido ni nada, pero ¿Por qué simplemente no lo vendes?" Pregunte, incrédulo.

"Wright, no creo que hagas mucho dinero con tu negocio, pero te aseguro que puedo llevar mi vida sin la necesidad de la pequeña cantidad de dinero que recibiré por vender este auto. Además, estaforma será mucho más entretenido para mí." Edgeworth sonríe.

"¿Perdón, 'esta forma'? ¿Qué forma? ¿De que estas habland-"

Edgeworth se aclaró la garganta. "Si me dejas terminar, Wright. MI asistenta Kay me propuso una idea para decidir quien debería recibir el auto. Ustedes pasarán por una serie de pruebas desafiantes para decidir quien es más capaz de recibir el auto. Aquellos que participen de la peor forma serán eliminados, y al final solo un triunfador saldrá victorioso. Él o ella que completen estas pruebas con éxito serán recompensados con el auto. ¿Muy bien, hay alguien aquí que no desee el auto?"

Mire alrededor del cuarto. Nadie dice nada.

"¡Excelente!" Edgeworth sornrie. "Estoy ansioso por verlos humillarse a sí mismos. La primera prueba empieza mañana, espero verlos en Gatewater Land a las doce en puntos. Y _no_ se tarden, Wright."

"¡Oh por dios, Nick! ¡Esto es perfecto! ¡Necesitas ese auto!" Maya chilla mientras nos vamos de la casa de Edgeworth y nos embarcamos en un largo hacia la parada de autobús.

"¿Ah, por qué? Maya, ni si quiera tengo un carnet de conducir." Le recordé.

"¡Ya sé, pero siempre puedes conseguir uno! Lo necesitas, ¿Bien? De esa manera puedes… ¡Puedes llevarme por hamburguesas cuando quiera!" Maya sonríe, aunque hay algo raro con la forma en la que ésta sonriendo.

"¿Qué no es eso lo que hago?" Suspire.

"¡Pues sí, pero ahora será más rápido! ¿Cómo sea, de qué querías hablarme antes?" Ella pregunto.

"Bueno… Yo… lo que quería decirte era-"

"¡PHOENIX WRIGHT!" Escuche una voz y un latigazo muy familiar, y de repente estoy en el suelo y mi cabeza ésta palpitando.

"¿Y-y eso a que vino?" Le grite al demonio de pelos azules en frente de mí.

"Por ninguna razón," Franziska responde casualmente, enrollando su látigo en su mano, "Solo quería llamar tu atención."

Me puse de pie, tallando mi cabeza. "¿Por qué estas si quiera en esta competencia? ¿Qué no puedes simplemente comprarte un auto?"

Parece que hice la pregunta equivocada, porque Franziska empezó a latiguearme en un parpadeo. Para este punto Maya decidió ocultarse detrás de árbol cercano. Hay va eso de decirle como me siento.

"¡Estúpidamente estúpido estúpido! ¡Claro que puedo comprarme un auto! Solo me uní a esta competencia para hacerte a ti y a ese inspector cutre retorcerse de dolor." Franziska sonrío. "Prepárate para ser aplastado mañana, Phoenix Wright."

_Esa mujer tiene __serios__ problemas. _Pensé para mí mismo mientras la escucho alejarse, dejándome en paz.

"¡Nick! ¿Estás bien?" Maya me llama mientras me levanto del suelo.

"Creo… creo que tengo una contusión." Respondí siendo un tanto melodramático.

"¡Vamos, Nick! ¡Así hablan los pesimistas! ¡Estoy segura que estarás bien! Eres Phoenix Wright, después de todo." Maya se dirige hacia mí y me abraza en un intento por hacerme sentir mejor. Funciona; el solo hecho de tener a Maya así de cerca ésta haciendo que el dolor se vaya.

"Gracias, Maya." Le dije a Maya.

Ella se aleja, sonriendo. "¡Pues vamos, tenemos que ir a casa a entrenar!"

"¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué?" Pregunte mientras ella me arrastra.

"¡Para la competencia, tontín! ¡Si queremos vengarnos de Franziska, tenemos que patearle el trasero mañana!" Maya hablo mientras tenia fuego en sus ojos, la cual sucede que es la mirada que tiene cada piensa en algo alocado.

_Hay no. ¿En qué me he metido?_


	2. Capitulo 2

El día siguiente

Gatewater land

11:59 am

"¡Gyaaaa! ¡No puedo esperar!" Kay chillo mientras esperaba que Edgeworth apareciera.

"Vaya sí que quieres ese carro, ¿No es así?" Pregunto Maya, a pesar de haber estado despierta toda la noche por la emoción del concurso de mañana.

"¡Sip! ¡Conseguí mi licencia la semana pasada, así que solo necesito un carro y podre presumirle a mis amigos!" Kay explico, con una emoción que podría competir con la de Maya.

"¡Lamento darte malas noticias, pero vas a caer! Nick y yo estuvimos entrenando de manera intensiva para agudizar nuestras mentes y maximizar nuestras habilidades de conducción." Dijo Maya.

"Wow." Kay resoplo de asombro. "Ustedes sí que son hardcore."

"La verdad no." Suspire. "La idea de Maya de entrenamiento intensivo es jugar Steel samurái Kart racing toda la noche."

"¡Niiiick! ¡No le digas nuestros secretos al enemigo! Sin ofender Kay."

"Para nada."

"Perfecto, todos están aquí," Dijo Edgeworth mientras se sale de su nuevo carro. Era deslumbrante y se veía costoso al igual que todo lo que Edgeworth posee. Típico. "Lo que significa que podemos empezar con la primera prueba. Ahora, obviamente, no podría dar mi carro a un terrible conductor, así que vamos a probar sus habilidades de conducir. Van a participar en una carrera de go-karts. Terminen cinco vueltas y regresen al inicio, el último en acabar sera eliminado."

"Y tu pensabas que todas esas horas de entrenamiento serian para nada." Maya me acuso con una sonrisa presumida.

Mientras nos poníamos los cascos encima decidí preguntarle a Larry una pregunta.

"Oye Larry, ¿para que estas haciendo esto siquiera? ¿Qué tu no ya tienes un carro?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Pues sí, pero no es tan bueno como el de Edgy." Larry me respondió.

"¿Y? Se ve y funciona bien, ¿así que para que necesitarías otro carro?" Discutí con él, pero estoy preocupado, ya sé a dónde va esto.

"¡Nick! ¿Qué acaso no es obvio?" Él me pregunto.

_Oh, vaya. Aquí vamos. Por favor no me digas que…_

"Chicas, Nick. Las chicas adoran los carros." Larry me explica, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Suspire._ Eso pensé que dirías._

"¡De veras! ¡Con un carro como ese ninguna chica se atrevería a decir no a una cita conmigo! ¡Solo mira! ¡Oye, Maya!" Larry grita. "¿Si consigo el auto de Edgy irías en una cita conmigo, cierto?"

"Ah, no. Lo siento." Maya respondió de forma distraída, moviendo nerviosamente su casco. Mi corazón da un brinco, aun si no estaba esperando una respuesta diferente.

"¿Huh? ¡Pero es tan bueno! Aaaah, ya veo, Nick. Finalmente te armaste de valor y decidiste pedirle salir en una cita, ¡perro listo!" Larry grito, apuntando su dedo hacia mí. Todos se voltean hacia mí.

"¿Qu-qué? No, no, digo, yo… Ah… "_Gracias por ponerme en este lugar, 'amigo'_

"¡Solo somos amigos!" Maya interrumpió rápidamente, salvándome de más vergüenzas.

"¿De verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no? Apuesto que saldrías con Nick si él tuviera el carro, ¿No es así?" Larry acuso a Maya. Él nunca ha sido de lo que toma el rechazo a la ligera.

"Pues… Ah…" Maya murmura. El sol es demasiado para que me asegure, pero podría jurar que veo las mejillas de Maya enrojecidas. _¿Pues? ¿Lo harías?_

"¡Muy bien gente, Hora de moverse! ¡Ahórrense la auto humillación para cuando estén en la pista!" Exclamo Edgeworth, apurándonos a todos.

_Arruinado otra vez…_ Mantuve las ganas de golpear a Edgeworth en la cara mientras pasaba a su lado. Juro que si consigo el carro voy a hacerle cosas horribles solo para ver su reacción.

Todos los demás se subieron a sus go-karts. Ya que Maya y yo estamos juntos, tomamos el kart con dos asientos. Estoy a punto de subirme al asiento del conductor cuando Maya pone su mano en frente de mí y me detiene.

"¡Wow, wow, detente! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" Ella me demanda.

"Am… ¿subiéndome?" Respondí, sin saber cuál era el problema.

"¡No en ese lado! ¡Yo conduciré!" Maya protesta.

"¿Qué? ¡He conducido de estos varias veces! ¡Lo más cercano que has hecho a conducir es jugar ese estúpido juego de carreras!" Le respondí.

"¡No es estúpido! ¡Además te patee el trasero en el!"

"¡Eso es porque soy malo en el!"

"¡Exacto! ¡Eres él peor que he visto! No hay forma de que te deje conducir."

"Bien, conduce. No me importa." Me senté en el otro asiento gruñonamente y con mis brazos cruzados. "¿Cómo es que a pesar de ser abogado siempre termino siendo el que pierde en nuestras discusiones?"

"Puede que sea porque no quieres discutir con una chica tan linda como yo." Maya empieza a bromear.

"Sí que puedes decir eso." Murmure.

"¿Hah?" _Dios, dije eso en voz alta…_

"¡Creo que estamos por empezar, presta atención!" Grite. _Genial._

"En sus marcas…" Edgeworth empieza a hablar. "Listos… ¡Fuera!"

Los Go-karts se encendieron de un chillido. En un flash, Maya apretó el acelerador y los dejo a todos atrás. Ni siquiera sabía que un Go-kart se movía así de rápido.

"¡Te dije que yo debía conducir!" Maya grita, su voz de alguna forma se ve obscurecida por el viento que pasa por nosotros.

"¡Más despacio!" Grite. "¡Vamos a chocar!"

"¡Claro que no! ¡Soy una conductora de Go-kart profesional!" Ella trata de convencerme.

"¡EN UN VIDEO JUEGO!" Grite.

"¡Misma diferencia!" Ella me dice.

A pesar de estar aterrado por mi vida, tengo que admitir que Maya tiene un buen punto. A pesar de que vamos más rápido de lo que un humano normal, Maya parece que todavía tiene control del kart y maneja muy bien las vueltas. Miro atrás de nosotros a la competencia. Gumshoe está un poco atrás de nosotros, pero a pesar de no estar en primero parece que se está divirtiendo. Justo detrás de Gumshoe esta Kay, la cual parece estar más frustrada. Parece que todos tienen una rivalidad amistosa. Más atrás de ellos esta Larry, el cual parecía seguir desviándose de la pista y chocando contra cosas, lo cual no es una sorpresa. Después de todo le tomo seis intentos para pasar su examen de conducir. Sorprendentemente, en último estaba Franziska, la cual parecía estar** latigueando su kart por no ir lo bastante rápido.** A saber. Parece estar chocando más que Larry.

"Hey Nick, mira esto." Maya me dice mientras nos acercamos a Franziska, con ella aun teniendo dificultades para la primera vuelta mientras que nosotros ya estamos en la segunda. Desaceleramos de forma que estamos junto al kart de Franziska, ella hace una vuelta brusca, chocando contra Franziska desde luego. Su kart se voltea a la dirección incorrecta y se sale por completo de la pista, haciendo que vaya mucho más lento que antes. Franziska empieza a gritarnos algo que imagino que se trata acerca de nosotros siendo estúpidos, paro ya nos alejamos demasiado para escucharla.

Empecé a reír como loco. "¿Qué fue eso? ¡Nos matara por eso, sabes!"

"¡Tendrá que atraparnos primero!" Maya sonríe. "Además, es una venganza por lo que te hiso ayer."

Le sonreí de vuelta. "Maya, sí que eres especial, ¿sabías?"

"Daww, gracias Nick" Esta vez sí que estoy seguro que esta sonrojada.

Sin más distracciones (aparte de Franziska tratando de latiguearnos una vez que pasamos a su lado, afortunadamente ella fallo) Maya y yo somos los primeros en terminar nuestras vueltas. Mientras nos detenemos en la zona de inicio, Maya salta al aire y me abraza.

"¡Primer lugar, Nick ¡Ese carro es nuestro!" Ella empieza a celebrar.

"A-am… si" Le dije, un poco aturullado por la inesperada (pero apreciada) intimidad. _¡Cálmate, Nick!_

"Excelente trabajo, los dos." Edgeworth nos felicita. "Debo admitir que ese empujón a Franziska fue muy entretenido, incluso si hubiese doblegado las reglas un poco. Supongo que se las dejare pasar por esta vez."

"¿Escuchaste eso Nick? ¡Incluso el Sr. Edgeworth está de acuerdo! ¡Lo que significa que estamos bien, Franziska no tiene razón para tratar de dañarnos!" Maya dijo.

"Eso nunca la ha detenido antes." Gemí.

Esperamos por los otros competidores a llegar. Kay es la siguiente en llegar, y ella parece sentirse orgullosa por ser capaz de rebasar a Gumshoe a la mitad de la carrera. Gumshoe sigue después de ella, diciendo que la dejo ganar, y que la vencerá la siguiente. Larry es el que sigue después de un rato, el cual parecía estar contento con sus habilidades a pesar de haber estado chocando contra cosas la mayoría de la carrera.

Edgeworth hace un pésimo trabajo enmascarando su risa al momento que Franziska llego a la línea.

"Bueno, Franziska. Debo decir que… pfft… estoy sorprendido por tu actuación." Él dijo, tratando de enmascarar su risa con tosidos.

Franziska no está contenta. "¡Conducir es para estúpidamente estúpidos estúpidos, justo como este estúpidamente estúpido juego! ¡Ni siquiera necesito conducir, tengo un chofer! ¡Esta fue una pérdida de tiempo!" Ella declara entre dientes.

"Bueno, ya que fuiste la última en llegar, me temo que estas descalificada de la competencia, así que no tendrás que lidiar con estos 'estúpidamente estúpidos juegos'." Edgeworth le responde, ya habiendo acabado con su risa pero aun con una sonrisa en su cara.

"¿Qué? Mi conducción puede que tuviera unas… fallas, ¡Pero no fue ni la mitad de aventurada que la de ellos dos!" Franziska apunta de forma acusatoria a Maya y a mí. "¡Su conducción fue una atrocidad! ¡Incluso me sacaron de la pista!"

"Ya ya, Franziska. No quiero escuchar escusas. Las reglas eran que si llegabas en último, serias eliminada, ¿Y no sería un buen fiscal si ignorara las reglas cada que me dé la gana, no es así?"

Maya se ríe por eso y yo trato de contener mi risa. Franziska se pone iracunda.

"¡Grrrrrrraaaagh! ¡No importa, esta competencia es para estúpidos!" Y con eso ella se da la vuelta disparando una lluvia de latigazos, lo cual me atrapo por sorpresa. Caí al suelo, sucumbido por el dolor.

"¿Eso a que vino? ¡Nick ni siquiera estaba manejando!" Maya le grita a Franziska.

"¡Hhhhph!" Franziska gruñe, y se retira.

"Nick, ¿Estas bien?" Maya me pregunta, agachándose junto a mí para checarme.

Trate de decir 'no', pero todo lo que sale es un. "Ngggghhhg".

Lo último que escuche antes de perder la conciencia es. "Bueno, excelente trabajo al resto de ustedes. Los contactare a todos esta tarde con detalles de la segunda tarea."


	3. Capitulo 3

"Nick… Nick… ¡Nick! ¡Levántate! ¡Haz estado durmiendo por horas!" Maya me grita, despertándome.

"Ah, ¿Que paso?" Pregunte mientras me levantaba del sofá del Bufete.

"El Sr. Edgeworth nos ha llamado. Dice que la segunda ronda de la competencia se va hacer en su casa mañana, otra vez a las doce." Maya me explico.

"No quiero hacerlo. Estoy seguro que casi muero un par de veces mientras estábamos en los karts." Empecé a chillar.

"Ah, vamos Nick," Maya me empieza a rogar. "No tienes que preocuparte de eso. ¡Franziska esta fuera, así que no tendrás que preocuparte de que te aplaste!"

Ignorando el hecho de que me refería a la forma de conducir de Maya, empecé a decir. "No estoy _asustado _de Franziska."

Maya resopla. "¡Ho por dios! ¿Franziska? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¡Que estás haciendo con ese látigo!"

De mero instinto, salte atrás del sofá y me puse en posición fetal. Me toma un segundo darme cuenta de que Maya estaba bromeando. "Ja. Ja. Que gracioso." Deje salir un gruñido mientras me levantaba.

"¡Si, eso pensé!" Maya dice de forma orgullosa. "¡Pero es en serio Nick, no te puedes rendir ahora! ¡Nos ésta yendo muy bien! Y tú sabes que le pateamos el trasero a todos."

"Bien, bien," Lo admití ya dándome por vencido. "No veo para que quieres ese carro con tantas ganas. No es como si tuviéramos tantos líos para las hamburguesas, hay lugares tan cercas que solo necesitas caminar hacia ellos."

"Pues, no solo es eso…" Maya empieza a decir mientras se voltea.

"¿Entonces, qué es?" Pregunte con curiosidad.

"Ah, nada… oye, ¡hablando de hamburguesas, deberíamos ir por unas! Me muero de hambre. Además, debemos celebrar nuestra victoria." Maya declaro.

Me reí. "Bien, bien. Vamos."

"¿Entonces qué piensas de Kay?" Maya me pregunta mientras destruye su hamburguesa.

"Am… no sé. Me parece bien." Respondí.

"¡Nick, es en serio! ¿Qué no recuerdas que ella es el enemigo?" Maya dice con una mirada mordazmente seria. "¿Qué crees de sus habilidades?"

"Ah, ¿Creo que es buena conductora? Después de todo ella llego en segundo lugar." levante mis hombros. Maya siempre es tan competitiva, pero nunca fui esa clase de personas que se preocupan por concursos. A menos que sean un tribunal, desde luego.

Maya asiente la cabeza. "Me preocupa. Ya sabemos las debilidades de Gumshoe y Larry, pero ella es diferente. Puede que nos tome por sorpresa si nos descuidamos. ¡Tenemos que acabarla lo antes posible!"

"Ah, Maya ¿No crees que estas tomándote esto demasiado en serio?" Pregunte cuidadosamente.

"¡No Nick! ¡No estas tomando esto lo bastante serio!" Maya exclamo golpeando las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa en lo que asumo es una (poco impresionante) imitación de mí.

"Claro… Como sea, hablando de la competencia, gracias por defenderme de Franziska. Creo que me hubiera hospitalizado si no hubieras hecho nada." Sonreí tímidamente.

"Ah, no hay de qué. Tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí, ¿no es así?" Maya me pregunta.

"Claro. Lo que sea por ti, Maya." Respondí con sinceridad.

Maya se sonroja. "Gracias Nick, eso significa mucho. Eres el mejor."

Nos sonreímos el uno al otro. Trato de concentrarme para decirle. _Vamos, ¡solo dile como te sientes! ¡Este es el mejor momento!_ Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Maya me interrumpe.

"Entonces, Sr. Wright," Maya me dice, otra vez haciendo una mala imitación de mí. "¿Dices que harías lo que fuera por mí, no es así?"

"Si, claro." Respondí, tratando de sonar más serio que antes.

"Pues, en ese caso…" Maya me demanda. "Cómprame otra hamburguesa."

_… Debí ver esa venir._

"Me gustaría cambiar mi declaración." Me reí. "Hare lo que sea por ti que no involucre llevar el bufete a la quiebra."

"¿Qué? ¡Vamos! ¡No hay forma de que comprarme una hamburguesa nos lleve a la quiebra!" Maya protesta.

"Entonces no tienes idea de cuánto gaste comprándote hamburguesas este mes." Bromee con ella.

* * *

(Al día siguiente

12:00 PM

Casa de Edgeworth)

"¡Bien, ya estamos todos aquí Sr. Edgeworth! ¡Díganos cual es la siguiente competencia!" Kay empieza a rogar casi dando un brinco de su asiente mientras nos deja a Maya y a mi entrar.

Supongo que me siento igual que Kay ahora, aunque por diferentes razones. No pude decirle a Maya que la amaba la cena de anoche, pero después de lo que dijimos ahora me siento con más confianza de que ella puede que se sienta de la misma manera que yo. Le DIRE pronto… lo juro.

"Cálmate, Kay." Edgeworth le ordena. "Ahora, si todos me siguen afuera, podemos empezar la segunda ronda."

Todos seguimos a Edgeworth al patio de su casa, el cual (como es de esperarse de alguien que vive tan alejado de la sociedad) estaba justo a lado de un gran bosque.

"Las reglas de esta competencia son bastante simples. En el bosque que ésta en frete de ustedes, he colocado tres banderas. Deberán adentrarse, buscarlas, encontrarlas y traerlas de regreso. La persona que venga sin nada será eliminado." Edgeworth acabo de explicarnos. "¿Alguna duda?"

"Ah, sí." Dije con mi mano alzada. "Ya que la otra prueba era para probar nuestras habilidades de conducción, ¿esto que tiene que ver con conseguir tu auto?"

Edgeworth me mira fijamente. Claramente no se ha molestado en pensar al respecto. "Pues… veras… ah, si… naturalmente, un buen conductor debe analizar a fondo la situación para que ellos puedan… evadir situaciones de riesgo… y, generalmente, ser unos conductores más seguros. Capturar estas banderas demostrara que son capazas de ver los detalles más pequeños cuando es necesario… de verdad Wright, es tan obvio que no puedo creer que tuviera que decírtelo. No más preguntas. ¡Vayan ahora!" Edgeworth nos ordena, mandándonos al bosque.

* * *

"¿Soy yo, o parecía que Edgeworth no sabía de lo que estaba hablando?" Le pregunte a Maya mientras reía.

Maya se ríe entre dientes. "Si, solo estaba faroleando, hasta yo pude verlo. Sí que lo cachaste desprevenido. Oye, ¿Qué tan lejos crees que debemos ir para encontrar esas banderas?"

"No ha de ser tan lejos. Incluso cuando éramos niños, Edgeworth siempre odio la naturaleza. Digo, ¿Te lo imaginas caminado a lo profundo del bosque solo para poner unas banderas? ¿Seguro que se preocuparía de que su traje se arrugara?" Dije de forma burlona.

Maya explota en carcajadas. "¡Diablos! ¡Me he llenado de lodo mis zapatos de diseñador que ACABO de comprar!" Ella se queja en una divertida imitación de Edgeworth.

"¿Crees que intento manejar en su auto nuevo solo para poner las banderas?" Me pregunte, tratando de contener las risas.

"No sé, su auto se veía bastante limpio cuando llegamos."

"Pues claro que sí. No hay duda de que lo hubiera limpiado, puede que incluso lo hubiera pulido."

"¡Apuesto que uso unos de esos pañuelos que usa en el cuello para limpiar la tierra!"

"¡No es un pañuelo, es un CRAVAT!" Dije eso con lo que asumo fue una buena imitación del tono de Edgeworth.

Para este punto ya nos estábamos retorciendo en el suelo de la risa, y solo nos detuvimos cuando escuchamos gritos dentro del bosque.

"¡Wooooo! ¡Lo tengo!" Gumshoe corre al lado de nosotros, gritando de manera triunfal mientras sujeta una bandera blanca en su mano. "¡Te dije que te vencería, Kay!"

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?" Kay se queja. "¡Si acabamos de empezar!"

"¡Soy un detective! ¡Estoy entrenado para notarlo todo!" Gumshoe presume de sus habilidades. _Que conveniente que AHORA decide ser observador de todos los años en los que lo conozco, detective,_ pensé para mí mismo.

"¡Pues como sea!" Kay le grita a Gumshoe mientras se dirige a la salida. "¡Soy una experta en encontrando cosas! ¡Soy la gran Yatagarasu! ¡Solo espera y veras como soy la siguiente en encontrar una bandera!" Con eso, Kay se da media vuelta y se adentra al bosque.

"¡Nick!" Maya me grita, dando un salto de personalidad total de juguetona a seria. "¡Tenemos que dejar de jugar y tomar esto en serio, o de lo contrario perderemos! ¡Vamos!"

Maya y yo seguimos el camino (Dándonos cuenta de que Edgeworth no se alejaría tanto de el) Y escaneamos el área hasta encontrar un gran árbol.

"¡Wau, Nick! ¡Mira a este árbol! Apuesto que Edgeworth puso una bandera allí. ¡Eso es genial!" Maya exclamo mientras trataba de alcanzar la rama del enorme árbol, que a pesar de ser la rama más baja aún estaba fuera de su alcance.

"También está fuera de alcance. Edgeworth y yo somos de la misma altura, y yo no puedo escalar esto así que dudo que él lo hiciera. Esta corteza es muy resbalosa y las ramas son muy altas para escalar." Termine de decir mi deducción.

"¡Pues, puede que lo lograra!" Maya protesta. "Después de todo, es un fan del Samurái de acero."

"¿Qué? ¡Edgeworth nunca nos dijo que le gustaba eso! ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? ¿Por qué vería un programa para niños?" Pregunte.

"Nick, créeme. Si vieras tantos episodios como yo, serias capaz de darte cuenta de quién es un fan. Y Edgeworth es definitivamente uno. ¡Y no es SOLO un programa para niños! ¡Si lo vieras más seguido te darías cuneta!" Maya empieza a chillar.

"¡Bien, bien, como sea! ¿Y qué tiene que ver el hecho de que Edgeworth mire eso?" Pregunte.

"Pues en el episodio 4, El Samurái de acero tiene que escalar un árbol de 500 pies de altura ¡Así que hace su técnica que le permite correr en los árboles y paredes y eso! ¡Es tan genial! ¡Como sea, si Edgeworth lo vio, y estoy segura que lo hizo, quizá él uso esa técnica para escalar el árbol!" Maya sugiere.

"Espera, espera. Si Edgeworth puede hacer eso con tan solo verlo, ¿Por qué tú no puedes?" Decidí seguirle la corriente a Maya, ignorando el hecho de que sería imposible que Edgeworth aprendiera un truco de magia con tan solo mirarlo en un programa para niños.

"¿Qué, en estas?" Maya me pregunta, apuntando a sus sandalias de madera. "No puedo correr muy bien en nada con estos puestos, y menos en árboles. ¡Como sea, no importa! Solo déjame sentar en tus hombros y puede que logre alcanzar esta rama-"

"Sabes, entre más preguntas te hago, mas ridículo me siento." Deje salir un suspiro.

"No te preocupes, Nick. Sé que esto es un tanto confuso para ti, pero estoy segura que después de que mires un par de episodios-" Maya empieza a decirme con confianza en su voz.

"¡Como sea! Mira," empecé a explicar, exasperado. "La bandera es blanca. Lo que significa que si estamos rodeados de verde y café, esta sería fácil de notar. Pero si miras al árbol, veras que no hay nada remotamente blanco. Lo que significa que puede que no esté allí. ¡Ahora dejemos este estúpido árbol en paz!"

Maya infla sus cachetes. "Bien. Pero lo juro Nick, si hay una bandera allá arriba y perdemos porque no checamos, me deberás… ¡Cien hamburguesas!"

"Bien, Maya." Suspire dispuesto a apostar mil hamburguesas a que no había una bandera en ese árbol.

* * *

Mientras caminamos por el camino, escuchamos un grito agudo.

"¡Ja ja, si! ¡La encontré!" Kay anuncio mientras saltaba de arriba abajo con una bandera en su mano. Pero su felicidad momentaria fue interrumpida por un chillido.

"¡No, no, no, noooooo!" Larry grito mientras se caía de rodillas, con sus manos en su cara.

"¿Larry, estás bien?" Kay pregunto, con preocupación en su voz.

"¡Ah, esto es una pesadilla! ¡Cómo me pudo pasar esto! ¿Por queeeeeeé? ¡Ella me dejo! ¡Britni me abandono! ¡Y por un mensaje de texto! ¡Me está dejando por su ex novio, Kevin ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Ella era mi mundo! ¡No tengo razón para vivir, debería morir!" Larry empezó a llorar.

"Uh no… Larry, anímate…" Kay trata de animarlo, claramente simpatizando con su dolor. "Vamos, ten esto." Y en una decisión que nos sorprende a todos, Kay le da su bandera.

"¿De-de verdad?" Larry pregunta, claramente sorprendido.

"Si, esta bien. Puedo encontrar otra fácilmente, y parece que necesitas algo de suerte ahora." Kay le habla con confianza, sonriendo.

"¡Ah, graciasgraciasgraciasgracias!" Larry grita, levantándose de la tierra y dándole un abrazo a Kay.

"Espera, Larry…" Le pregunte mientras deja ir a Kay y pasa al lado de nosotros. "¿Qué Britni no termino contigo en la secundaria?"

"¡Calla, Nick!" Larry me sisea, corriendo como loco hacia la salida. Que tramposo.

Kay se voltea, nos ve, y sigue corriendo por el camino. Con tan solo los tres en el bosque, me doy cuenta de que la presión aumenta.

"¡Vamos Maya, debemos irnos!" Dije mientras perseguimos a Kay.

"¡Nick, más despacio! ¡Te digo que no puedo correr bien con estas!" Maya se queja mientras se tambalea, mientras trata de seguirme el paso.

"¡Sí! ¡Ahí ésta!" Kay grita en frente de mí. Le eche una mirada. Colgando del agujero de un árbol, a 8 pies de altura, se encuentra la bandera.

"¡Nick, no llegaremos a tiempo! ¡Tienes que detenerla!" Maya grita.

Haciendo lo primero que me sale de la cabeza, me detengo, apunto con mi dedo y grito "¡UN MOMENTO!" y grito con todas mis fuerzas.

Kay, la cual estaba a la mitad de escalar el árbol, es sorprendida por el grito, se tambalea y cae.

Aunque no cayo de muy alto, corro hacia ella para ver si está bien.

"¿Estás bien?" Pregunte, ofreciendo mi mano mientras ella trata de levantarse.

"Si, estoy bien. Wau, eso vino de la nada-"

Pero mientras reviso a Kay, Maya, la cual se deshizo de sus sandalias, corre a toda velocidad hacia al árbol, salta a su tronco, y de alguna manera logra escalarlo con solo sus pies. Ella sube bastante alto, alcanza la bandera de manera heroica, y la agarra de su agujero. Maya se baja del árbol victoriosamente.

"¿Qué? ¿Hah? ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿De verdad puedes subir arboles de esa manera?" Resople, asombrado.

Kay, sin embargo, ésta decepcionada. "¿Qué? ¿Eso significa… que perdí?"

* * *

"Debo admitirlo, Wright. No pensé que ganarías esta." Edgeworth se ríe entre dientes mientras le damos la bandera. "De verdad pensé que Kay tendría esta victoria en la bolsa."

"¡Fui engañada!" Kay se queja, con los brazos cruzados. "¡Exijo una revancha!"

"Kay, se una buena competidora." Edgeworth le pide. "Sabes las reglas."

"Está bien, de acuerdo. Imagino que como soy tu asistenta, ¿Deberás llevarme a diferentes lugares en tu lujoso auto nuevo, no es así Sr. Edgeworth?" Kay sonrío.

Edgeworth es tomado por sorpresa. "¿Q-que? ¡Nunca accedí a eso!"

Maya se voltea para verme. "¡Muy bien Nick! ¡Parase que lo logramos esta vez! Pero la próxima vez no podemos estar tan cercas de perder."

Empecé a reír. "De acuerdo."

"¿Entonces, que hacemos ahora? Quizá deberíamos hacer algo de entrenamiento." Maya me sugiere.

"De hecho, Maya, esperaba que pudiéramos ver unos episodios del Samurái de acero," Le respondí a Maya. "No me importaría aprender a escalar un árbol como lo hiciste tú."

Maya avienta sus brazos al aire de la emoción. "¡Sí! ¡Eres el mejor, Nick!"


End file.
